


I don’t smile for the camera, only smile for you

by orphan_account



Category: The Smiths
Genre: like really you’ll miss it if you blink, literally just me over analyzing 2.5 seconds of a clip where andy smiles at mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Music videos are stupid.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I don’t smile for the camera, only smile for you

The cameras were focused on Moz, one at every angle it seemed, like he was some kind living target (and of course he loved that). 

I was glad, rather him than me. I liked being that dude in the background just playing bass. I always had. But this was more than just a concert, this was gonna be the music video for Heaven Knows I’m Miserable Now. People would be able to watch it over as many times as they liked, and well, that fucking made me want to puke. 

We started to play and it was weird, like we were playing but not _really._

The crowd was actually fake, legit actors on a set. Which by the way was ridiculous. Mike and I were basically in a fucking giant cage of sorts. And the lights with that unsettling pinkish-blue hue was gonna give me a headache later, I just knew. Plus no one actually dances like _that_ at our shows.

I looked to my right and saw Johnny strumming his guitar, cool as always, and then there was Morrissey throwing his hips in every which direction. The pair seemed totally unbothered by the whole thing and it made me feel kind of worse. Was I really the only one that didn’t dig this? 

I glanced back over my shoulder at our drummer and Mike shot me a wide grin, almost relieved looking like he had been trying to get my attention for a while now. I smiled back at him, a little laugh escaping me as I did. Here we were in the background just having this silent conversation between us, our minds on the exact same page, because this shit did really look dumb. 

I guess it wasn’t _that_ bad after all. Weird still, but not bad. Oh, and I didn’t puke so that was a huge bonus. 


End file.
